


Hello Again

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Romance, The Evil Within 2 Spoilers, the evil within 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: The time didn’t matter. The date didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except where Kidman was leading him.





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, it feels like it's been a long time since I've written for this fandom, but it feels really good to be back! This is just my take on the ending for TEW2 so spoilers! Also, sorry of they seem a little OOC. I'm slowly getting back into writing them!

The time didn’t matter. The date didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except where Kidman was leading him. The room where STEM had been set up was now long behind them, the bodies easily ignored. In his arms, Sebastian carried the daughter he’d thought he’d lost so many years ago. She was light in his arms, her eyes closed in a much needed proper sleep. Even finding out everything about Myra was bittersweet. At least he had said goodbye.

Now, there was someone he demanded to see, someone who he dearly missed. Kidman told him he was still alive, still breathing despite Sebastian clearly watching him get shot by the very woman leading him. She said they’d talk about it later and later had come. “In here.” she said, stopping at metal double door. “He’s in here.”

“Alive?”

“Alive.”

Sebastian let his eyes fell on Lily, his grip tightening for only a second. He knew now he could trust Kidman, so, after a moment, he passed Lily to the woman, letting his touch linger just briefly after he let her go. “I need to see him alone.”

“I understand.” she assured with a smile. “Go.” it was almost an order he didn’t need as she stepped aside.

Sebastian took a deep breath, slowly releasing it through chapped lips. His palms pressed to the cool metal, giving himself one more moment to get himself together before pushing them open. The room was the same white and metallic silver as the rest of the building making the familiar black locks of hair stand out. In a chair, at a table, reading, sat his partner whom he thought dead like everyone else he knew. “Joseph.”

His head shot up, the book tumbling from ungloved fingers. He looked so much the same. He looked like Joseph. The only thing that looked different was his hair. While the face looked like his partner he’d gone through hell with in Beacon, his hair looked similar to that of his younger self, when Sebastian worried about shaving. Unlike Sebastian, the years had been kind to Joseph. “Seb. Sebastian. God, Sebastian.” Joseph said, standing from his chair, his hands trembling. His voice had some of that tremble as well. “I…I can’t believe I’m seeing you again.” 

There were no words for Sebastian. Instead, he walked with purpose toward Joseph, barely seeing the flinch Joseph gave when his arms came up once they were inches apart. Whatever Joseph might have been expecting, the embrace he was yanked into probably wasn’t it. Sebastian’s arms locked securely around Joseph’s waist, pressing as closely as he could get, his face burying into Joseph’s neck, feeling the pulse. He was alive. Seconds after he embraced the other man, Joseph returned it, encircling his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders. He was real, this was real. “Fuck.” he whispered.

“It’s okay, Sebastian.” Joseph soothed, running fingers through the older man's hair. “You’re okay.”

“I thought you were dead. Why the fuck didn't you—?”

“I was under obligation to stay away from you.” Joseph replied, letting his body relax more in the continued embrace. “I wanted to call you, to see you, but I couldn’t. They wouldn’t let me.” he exhaled through his nose, pulling away from his partner, still resting his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders. “But that doesn’t matter anymore. None of it matters anymore.” He squeezed Sebastian’s shoulders affectionately.

“Joseph.” it felt odd saying that name again, both foreign and familiar all at once. “Joseph Oda.”

Joseph offered him a lopsided smile. “Sebastian Castellanos.”

“It feels good to hear you say my name again.”

“It feels good to say it again.” he stepped back, letting his hands slide from Sebastian’s shoulders, down his arms to take his hands.”It feels good to see you again.”

Sebastian closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Damn it, there’s so much I wanted to say to you.”

“Then say it. We have so much time now and nothing, _nothing_ keeping us apart.”

“I can’t.” the older man smirked. “I’ve spent so damn long thinking about all this shit but I can’t say any of it.”

“Then I’ll say it for you.”

Joseph returned to him. There was little hesitation before he threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck, kissing him hard. Sebastian almost stumbled back, put his hands found purchase on Joseph’s waist instead. Right now, the world could be damned. It could allow him time to indulge in something he so desperately wanted. He let his hands pull Joseph closer to him, let his eyelids close to only feel what he craved.

Almost as if this feeling blooming in his chest was too much, he found his knees grow weak until they both dropped to their knees, the kiss breaking in the process. Much to Sebastian’s surprise, he found Joseph’s eyes watering, his glasses slightly crooked. “I…I hope that’s what you meant.”

Sebastian just yanked him back into another kiss, hoping to dismay any doubt Joseph had. When the second one ended, they remained in eachothers arms, Sebastian trying desperately to keep in his own happy tears. Joseph eventually pulled away completely, wiping the tears that roll down his cheeks away with the heel of his hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to get that emotional on you.”

“Don’t apologize Joseph. I missed you, a lot.” he wiped a stray tear Joseph missed. “You’re still my partner.”

“But we’re both not on the force anymore.”

“Who the hell said anything about the force?”

Joseph smiled, a proper once this time. “Thank you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the door. “But, I didn’t come out of there alone.”

As if on cute, the doors opening, Kidman walking in with Lily walking next to her, holding her hand. “Dad?”

Sebastian opened his arms, Lily running into them. “I saved her.” he said to his partner, squeezing her gently.

Joseph rested his hand on Lily’s shoulder, smiling fondly at her. “It’s so good to see you again, Lily.”

She returned his smile, nodding. “Yeah, you too.”

They got back to their feet, Sebastian carrying Lily once more, the other arm wrapping around Joseph’s shoulders, hugging him close, hugging the two most important people in his life. He almost refused to let them go. They were here, they were alive, this world, their ordinary world, he’d returned to. “I’m really sorry Sebastian, that I had to keep all this from you.” Kidman said from her place by the door. “But it had to be done.”

Sebastian nodded to her. “Look, I got Lily, I got Joseph and you’re not stuck under some company’s bull contract anymore. I can forgive all that, as long as it’s over, for good.”

“I don’t see how it wouldn’t be.”

Joseph laughed lightly, facing Kidman, keeping Sebastian’s arm around him. “You know, because you said that, something is going to turn up.”

“I fu…reaking hope not.” Sebastian muttered, looking at Lily again. “You ready to go home?”

“Yeah.” she nodded, snuggling up closer to her father, her head, once more, resting against his shoulder.

“Home sounds like a wonderful idea.” Joseph agreed, removing Sebastian’s arm from his shoulders only to take his hand instead, squeezing it.

“Good idea.” Kidman nodded.

She lead the way out, Joseph walking slightly ahead of him. When he turned his head to look over his shoulder, his eyes settled on something he hadn’t noticed before, on that table Joseph was sat at; a white mug of steaming coffee.


End file.
